


A New Journey

by Bichkillmeh



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Endeavor will show up, I'm trying, M/M, More tags to be added, On Hiatus, Pokemon AU, Ugh, not the best parent, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichkillmeh/pseuds/Bichkillmeh
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki started his journey a few years ago with his childhood "friend" Midoriya Izuku. On their journey many friends had joined them, Pokemon too. One night when travelling through the woods the group hears the sounds of someone in trouble. That someone? Todoroki Shouto, the son of a famous gym leader and extremely cute in Bakugou's eyes.My first multi-chaptered story on AO3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not played or watched Pokemon in a long time so if some things are off I apologize. I did make up somethings I know. But just know I am trying. 
> 
> In this everyone is 16, and Todoroki is 15. This is in no particular generation/time period. Just know that Bakugou, Uraraka, and Midoriya have the starter pokemon from gen2. Other than that I kind of just let them have whatever pokemon. There's no real starters after that.

At sixteen Bakugou already knew he was the best trainer out there. Starting only a few years ago he already had what he considers his perfect team. His first pokemon, cyndaquil helped him on his journey to finding the rest of his pokemon. Growlithe, Hounder, Hitmonlee, Voltorb, Machop, and Camrupt were all strong pokemon he was happy to fight with.  
He has spent the last few years collecting pokemon and winning fights, accompanying him was Deku. That stupid nerd has to follow him wherever he goes. Well, moreover their parents kind of forced it upon them. He was annoying. And so was Uraraka, round face joined them only a little bit after they left. The girl preferred working with flying types other than her first, chikorita. From there their little party only seemed to grow larger, much to Bakugou’s demise. Iida joined them a year into their travels and Kirishima shortly after. Bakugou thought it was stupid, traveling in a five back didn’t seem like the smartest decision. Sure he’s known Midoriya for a long time, and he could sometimes tolerate shitty hair, but he would rather travel solo than have a tribe of extra following close behind him.  
They were currently trying to make their way through a large forest area. The trees were so tall and leaves so big it covered the whole area in a darkness. Bakugou wanted to make it to the next gym as soon as possible. And going through the forest seemed a lot faster than going around the massive thing.  
“This is highly dangerous, we should have taking the path.” Iida mentioned. They have already been walking for hours, there was no going back now.  
“Fuck the path! I want to get there this century!” Bakugou yelled.  
“There’s so many bugs!” Uraraka complained, clearly grossed out by some of the bug types.  
“Come on, they're cute!” Kirishima added.  
“Uraraka, you do know butterfree is a bug type?” Iida mentions.  
“Butterfree is a beautiful butterfly! I caught it when it was already evolved, I never saw it as a caterpie!”  
“Its okay I'll protect you” Deku said like he wasn’t the biggest wuss.  
“Would you all shut it already!” Bakugou screamed.  
Bakugou continued to stomp through, the others trailing close behind. Each step crushing into the semi-muddy ground below. Bakugou was fuming, this couldn’t get any worse. They’ve been walking for hours, with no exit to this place in sight. The smallest things began to tick him off, even yelling a Deku for breathing heavy at one point. For the next while, the bunch walked in silence.  
“I think it may be getting dark” Uraraka noted. Although it was hard to tell with the large leaves covering their heads, the slight rays of light that were coming in before were beginning to decrease.  
“Yeah, maybe we should set up camp” Deku contributed.  
“YES PLEASE! My feet are killing me” Kirishima whined.  
Although Bakugou wanted to get out of this hell as soon as possible, he would admit he was getting tired and traveling at night wasn’t the smartest idea.  
“It looks like there is a small flat area farther ahead, we can set up there.” Iida suggested. 

Setting up went smoothly. Bakugou was able to make dinner after getting the help from cyndaquil to light a fire. Iida had some pokemon food he could give to their little friends. They were all quick to get into sleeping bags for the night.  
But, the time of rest ended abruptly with loud rusting coming from a bit deeper into the woods. The sounds of buzzing could be heard getting closer as well.  
“VULPIX!”  
A loud scream was heard. Quickly everyone jumped from their respected spots.  
“Someone’s in trouble” Uraraka  
“That buzzing sounds like a beedrill!” Iida shouts  
“A beedrill? Why would be out a night?”  
“I don’t know but I’m going to find out.” Bakugou says starting to walk closer to where the noises were coming from. The others running to catch up.  
Behind a few trees and bushes Bakugou could make out someone’s figure. Going further stood a boy probably about the same age as him. He had white and red hair, with him was a vulpix and an alolan vulpix. The white one sat shaking in the boys arms, while the vulpix was a lot closer to the beedrill.  
“Vulpix! Get away from there, you’re too weak to fight right now!”  
The vulpix in question was obviously in a weak state, although looking terribly exhausted it stood its ground. Obviously determined to protect their trainer and the alolan vulpix.  
“Go Growlithe!” Bakugou yelled, not even thinking before throwing the pokeball. It was just an instinct to protect the boy. “Firebreath!”  
With Bakugou’s yell the boy quickly whipped his head around to see who came to his rescue. The attack from Bakugou’s growlithe was enough to make the already weak Beedrill faint.  
“Bakugou!” Iida yelled. Now the others had catched up with him, they could see the problem at hand.  
The boy ran towards his vulpix making sure to check any injuries.  
“Oh gosh. Thank you so much.” The boy said looking up at Bakugou.  
Before Bakugou couldn’t get the best look at him. Seeing more up close and being able to see his face Bakugou could see how pretty the boy was. His split colored hair was slightly messy after running and fighting. He had two different colored eyes, one a stormy grey, the other a beautiful turquoise. A large scar covered the turquoise. His pale skin was dusted a pink after the stressful moment.  
“I’m Todoroki.”


	2. Chapter 2

After some small introductions Iida leaded them back to camp. He wanted to check Todoroki and his pokemon for injuries.   
“So Todoroki what happened?” Midoriya asked  
“Yeah what were you doing all the way out here?” Uraraka questioned.  
“Well… we were just trying to get through the forest but ended up getting lost” he said quietly. “None of my other pokemon were in any preparation to fight after smaller fights before the run in with Beedrill.” He seemed like a shy person, each of his words coming out quietly.  
“You seem a bit younger than us. Why are you on your own?” Iida questioned, obviously noticing his young looking face.   
“I-I’m 15, I’m not that young.”   
Cute. Bakugou thought.  
Todoroki’s Vulpixs came snuggled up to him after Iida was done checking his injuries. An alolan vulpix was something you never saw often, especially around where Bakugou was from.   
“It’s so cool that you have both a vulpix and an alolan one.” Midoriya   
“Y-yeah, they were my first pokemon.” Todoroki answerend. It wasn’t as uncommon for people to have different pokemon than the normal starters nowadays. But having two as your first was definitely unusual. “Alolan was a gift from my mother, I chose vulpix as my first, my mother gifted me with alolan only a few days after.”   
“A few days after? Don’t you usually start your journey right after you get your first pokemon? Midoriya questioned. Bakugou felt bad for the boy, being grilled by Deku’s stupid questions. Iida and Kirishima definitely knew the feeling, when they first met Kirishima Deku wouldn’t stop asking question about his rock types.  
“Why don’t we wait until morning to finish getting to know Todoroki. It is getting quite late and Vulpix and Alolan should get some rest.” Iida stopped Deku from interrogating the younger anymore. 

Bakugou was one of the first to wake up the next morning. The leaves above him prevented him from seeing the oranges of the early rising sun. He usually was the first to wake up, he and cyndaquil would start preparing breakfast. The morning was quiet, though Kirishima’s snoring disrupted it.   
Looking over he could see Todoroki. Laying in his own sleeping bag with vulpix and alolan cuddling with him. Bakugou had to admit the younger was very cute. He didn’t like thinking such a thing. The boy was cute sure… but he should- would not develop in any feelings for him. They’ve only met last night, and as great as it was that he saved him, they still don’t know much about him. 

One by one the rest of their group woke up. With breakfast starting Deku decided to go back into his interrogation session.  
“So where are you headed?”  
“Oh well, I was on my way home actually. The forest seemed like a quicker way and my father hates it when I’m too late.”  
“Where’s home for you?” Iida asked  
“From Ember City.”  
“Ember City? Hey we’re headed there! We can all walk together.” Uraraka said excited.  
“Yeah! You could show off around! And Bakugou and Midoriya could get their badges!” Kirishima included.  
“B-badges? Are you fighting Endeavor?” Todoroki asked.  
“Yup! I’m going to beat that bastards ass!” Bakugou triumphed.  
“Do you know him?” Deku questioned, obviously catching the slight quiver in Todoroki’s voice.  
“W-well, he’s my father.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Father?!” Deku freaked.  
“Uh, yeah. He requires that I come home every few months of my journey to check my progress, as well as working on training sessions.”  
Bakugou was quite stunned. Endeavor, one of the top gym leaders ever was Todoroki’s father. Bakugou could only wonder how strong Todoroki was when his pokemon weren’t injured. Growing up with the fire gym leader must have been quite the upbringing.  
“He seems very strict with you.” Iida mentions  
“It must be so cool growing up with such a famous legend like him!” Kirishima chimes in.  
“Um..” Todoroki seemed a bit uncomfortable with the conversation of his father.   
“Let’s just pack up already! We won’t get there just sitting around like this!” Bakugou was quick to change. He want the younger to be uncomfortable, but he himself was definitely interested in his childhood. He didn’t want to pester him, but he would maybe try to ask him more later on. “I want to make it there before sunset this time!”  
“Todoroki since you’re from the area do you mind walking with us?” Uraraka asked.  
“No it’s fine.”

Bakugou made sure the packed quickly. Leaving as soon as possible was his top priority. Thankfully they were already quite close to leaving the forest. Iida’s Rowlett was able to fly above the trees and direct them the way. Todoroki was quiet most of the time. Which was nice for Bakugou, the others could be quite annoying.   
“Do you guys have anywhere to stay coming in to the city. I know hotels can be expensive. If you need to I could ask my sister if she would mind you all staying with us.  
“Really? That would be amazing!” Uraraka expressed  
“Are you sure it is no trouble?” Iida asked  
“Y-yeah. I’m sure it will be no problem. After Bakugou helped save Vulpix, I would like to repay you.   
Something about the younger mentioning him made Bakugou feel different. Flustered maybe. He didn't understand what he was feeling and most definitely didn’t like it. He was Bakugou Katsuki he doesn’t get flustered!  
“That would be so amazing thank you so much!” Uraraka said.  
“I can’t believe I will be staying in the house of the greatest fire gym leader. This is so amazing, I wonder if I will see him pokemon. Like magmortar and-” Deku was muttering to himself. Getting way to excited.  
“Midoriya.” Kirishima was able to snap him out of his blanked out state.

By the time the sun was beginning to set the view of the city could be seen. Iida made the suggestion to camp for one more night before entering the city. Before sleep the group decided to tell Todoroki abou their pokemon and their travels.   
“Kirishima is quite the rock type expert.” Uraraka mentions.   
“I just like them, I don’t know maybe I’m just better at training rock and ground types. Cubone has been with me ever since I started.” He explains  
“Do you all have a specific type you train?” Todoroki asked.  
“Not really, only Uraraka and Kirishima. I think I have quite the variety.” Midoriya says. His team consisted of pidgeotto, pachirisu, snover, girafarig, gible, totodile, and riolu. Totodile was his first pokemon and Riolu was a catch he was able to get with the help of All Might. All Might was Midoriya’s mentor the group met a year into their travels, just before meeting Iida and Kirishima. All Might was the number one gym leader, just above Endeavor. Midoriya’s fanboying was a bit off putting at first but All Might became quite fond of the boy.   
“What about you Todoroki?” Iida asked.  
“Well, my father wanted me to have a lot of fire types like him. Vulpix was my first choice and wouldn’t ask for any other pokemon. I love Vulpix very much.” The way Todoroki talked about his pokemon, so lovingly, was very endearing to Bakugou. “But the only other fire type I have is Torracat.”  
“I would have thought that you would have a lot like your father.” Uraraka says.  
“Yeah! Bakugou has more fire types than you! You’re probably better with them, getting the training from you dad and all!” Kirishima exclaims  
“Hey!”  
“Yeah… well my other siblings and my mother are all very fond of ice types. I don’t have a specific type, though I have some ice types as well.”   
“What are the pokemon you have?” Bakugou was very curious. He really wanted to see how strong the youngers pokemon were.   
“W-well, Obviously Vulpix and Alolan Vulpix, Torracat, Dewgong, Lapras, Eevee, and Gardevoir.” Todoroki’s line up was quite impressive. Though not as big as Bakugou would have thought. The image of Endeavor was somewhat engraved in him mind. Knowing Todoroki was his own person, he knew not to think this way.   
“Wow! Lapras and Gardevoir. Do you have any idea what your Eevee might evolve into? Do you think maybe a flareon?” Deku went off again. Already muttering to himself about Todoroki’s pokemon.   
The rest of night went along. After talking for such a long time everyone began to go to sleep. The next morning would come soon. Bakugou was somewhat anxious to go to Todoroki’s house. He fell asleep with thoughts of the other, wondering about his childhood home and the pokemon he has now.


End file.
